


Kisses

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Series: Commissions for GayWarden [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of 3 of fluff commission for GayWarden</p><p>Morrigan is so confident then ~feelings~ happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayWarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/gifts).



“Morrigan please,” Meiriana whined. “I can’t see the tv.”

“Your game is paused, what do you need to see it for? You need to eat,” Morrigan replied, holding a McDonald’s bag in front of Meiriana’s face.

“Ella and Leliana asked you to keep me company, why does that entail feeding me?” Meiriana replied.

“Because I’ve been keeping you company for three days, not including today, and you didn’t eat yesterday. ‘Tis almost 5 pm and you haven’t eaten today either,” Morrigan put the McDonald’s bag on Meiriana’s lap, and took the controller from her hand.

“But…”

“No buts. I will not be responsible for you going hungry,” Morrigan replied. “Besides, before we met in person, I promised you that if we ever lived together I’d never let you forget to eat. Well we’re together, and I’m not letting you forget to eat.”

“What happened to that yesterday then?” Meiriana asked, reaching in the McDonald’s bag.

“I made you dinner and you fell asleep before eating it,” Morrigan replied. “’Tis no small wonder that you’re not very strong.”

“I am strong,” Meiriana argued grabbing some fries from the bag and holding them up. “I can fight off like two whole people at once.”

“Children maybe,” Morrigan said taking a couple of the fries for herself.

“No one said they needed to fully grown people,” Meiriana chuckled.

For a little while they ate in silence, sharing fries and Meiriana offering more than once to share her hamburger until Morrigan pointed out that she had her own. After a while though, Meiriana grew bored of the silence.

“Morrigan,” she said.

Morrigan made a little ‘hmm’ noise in response, as she was still eating.

“Do you actually like me?”

Morrigan paused before putting more fries in her mouth. “What kind of question is that? Of course I like you.”

“But do you  _ actually _ like me?” Meiriana insisted.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Morrigan replied.

“Do you…  _ like _ me?”

“Meiriana, can’t you just ask me directly?”

Meiriana moved the food over to the coffee table, even Morrigan’s food, then put her hands on Morrigan’s shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. “If I said ‘I love you’ would you say it back and mean it? If I kissed you, would you get mad?”

“Meiriana, I’m confused. What brought this up?”

“Answer the questions, please.”

“Meiriana, I do love you. That’s exactly why I never say it. Why I insist upon making sure you eat. It’s why I must ask that you don’t kiss me.”

“Why?”

“I… I don’t trust myself.”

“What?”

“I don’t trust myself to not take it too far, to not push you into places or things you don’t want to do. I don’t trust myself to not make you uncomfortable. Please, what brought this up?”

Meiriana sat back on the couch and reached over for some fries. “You were staring at me, with the same look in your eyes that Leliana gets whenever nugs are mentioned. The same look Ella has around Mabari pups.”

Morrigan stared at her for a moment. “Is… is that good?”

“Of course it is, haven’t you seen Leliana around nugs? Or Ella with Mabaris?” Meiriana chuckled. “There’s nothing purer than that kind of love.”

Morrigan laughed. “There is nothing pure about me, Meiriana.”

Meiriana laughed too. “You’re pure enough to not want to make me uncomfortable.”

“’Tis not purity behind that, ‘tis respect.”

“You respect me?” Meiriana asked stopping before she ate some more of her food.

“I do. Is that so unusual?”

“Well… yes,” Meiriana said. “Not because I don’t think you respect people or uhhh... it’s just, I’m an Elf.”

“And that makes you less deserving of my respect?” Morrigan asked.

“I don’t know. People say it does,”

“Well, ‘people’ are wrong,” Morrigan replied. “You deserve a lot more than what life has given you. In all terms, not just respect.”

“I deserve more…” Meiriana repeated. “I deserve more kisses. Why don’t people kiss me?”

“Considering the people in question are probably Leliana and Ella, I’d wager they’re busy kissing each other and you’ve never told them you want to be kissed too,” Morrigan replied.

“But you know I want to be kissed and you won’t kiss me either. Even Isabela said no. Zevran too. Why won’t anyone kiss me? Is… there something wrong with me?” Meiriana said. She looked down at her food, what little was left of it.

“Does this really mean that much to you?” Morrigan asked. Meiriana looked pretty sad and well, that just wouldn’t do.

“Well yes,” Meiriana replied. “I mean, if it was because I was an Elf, Isabela wouldn’t kiss Merrill or Zevran. Zevran shouldn’t have problems kissing an Elf, he  _ is _ an Elf. It just, doesn’t make sense. Is it something about me?”

“Meiriana, I assure you there is nothing wrong with you,” Morrigan said.

“Then what is the problem?”

“I can’t speak for the others,” Morrigan said. “But for me the problem… the problem is that I love you. I don’t want to see you get hurt, and I especially don’t want to see you get hurt because of me.”

“You would never hurt me,” Meiriana said.

“You don’t know that for sure.  _ I _ don’t know that for sure. It frightens me if I’m to be honest.”

“You get frightened?”

“Meiriana, of course I get frightened. Everyone gets frightened once in a while. The ones that say they don’t are either lying or are incapable of feeling frightened. Fear is a part of life.”

“You don’t act frightened.”

“And how is a frightened individual supposed to act?” Morrigan asked, her tone clearly amused.

“I don’t know,” Meiriana replied. “I assumed you might know.”

“Then how do you know that I don’t act frightened?” Morrigan asked.

Meiriana opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again. She had no idea.

“Meiriana, would it really mean that much to you if I kissed you?”

Meiriana stared at what was left of the food for a moment before speaking. “Yes, it would mean a lot to me if  _ anyone _ kissed me. Well anyone who could…”

“Could what, Meiri?”

Meiriana looked at Morrigan when she heard her nickname, Morrigan had never used it before. She could see the concern on her face. “Could… make kissing a happy thing for me.”

“Is that what this whole thing has been about? Did you tell anyone else that that’s why you want to be kissed?” Morrigan asked, putting a gentle hand on Meiriana’s arm.

“No… I’m scared if I told them that they’d just say it’s a stupid reason to want to be kissed.”

“I think it’s a lovely reason,” Morrigan said. “Not to mean I think you  _ needing _ someone to make it happy is lovely, but the fact that you  _ want _ it to be happy is lovely.”

“Then will you…?”

“I… I will.”

“Are you sure? If you don’t want to you don’t have to.”

“Meiri, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

Morrigan smiled slightly and leaned over, pressing her lips gently to Meiriana’s. Meiriana smiled slightly and kissed back just as gently.

 


End file.
